Amfie, Patrome, Pamber and Jelfie
'' It had been a long day. It was after lights out. However if Victor were there he wouldn't be able to hear a pin drop. Amber was just going to get a glass of milk for both her and Alfie as she was visiting his room. However as she was was walking downstairs she noticed it. Jerome and Patricia, kissing. She ran back to Alfie.'' Alfie: You okay, where's the milk? Amber: How would you feel if I told you that Jerome and Patricia are kissing Alfie: No way Amber: Yep Alfie: Jerome and Patricia Amber: Could never picture it Alfie: Me neither Alfie: I want to see this Amber: In the hall I'm coming with you Alfie: Take my hand Amber: Okay boo She took his hand and went to the top of the stairs to look. They were talking. Patricia: Who should we tell? Jerome: Definitely not Amber and Alfie they'll tell the whole house before we can finish explaining Alfie *whispers*: His own best friend Amber *whispers*: It's okay boo Patricia: We can trust Nina and Fabian Jerome: Hmmm maybe we should keep it private for a while Patricia: Okay They went to walk up the stairs when they saw at the top stood Amber and Alfie with arms crossed. Alfie: Oh Amber these two look like they've got some explaining to do don't they? Amber: Yes Patricia: About what? Alfie: Oh I don't know about the kissing Jerome: Look dude it wa... Amber: We're waiting Patrticia: Okay busted Jerome: Yeah busted Amber: How long? Jerome: About 4 weeks Alfie: And you didn't tell me!!!!! Jerome: You spend all your time with Amber these days Alfie: Are you saying it's her fault Jerome: Yes quite frankly Alfie: Don't you dare blame my Ams Amber: Awww boo Patricia: What's with the boo? Amber: He is my boo Patricia: Isn't that a bit pathetic Amber: No Patricia: It is and so is your stupid boyfriend that by the way you won't be proud enough of to show to your family Amber: How can you say that about him, he is lovely the way he is and I like him Alfie: And we went out for dinner with both her parents and mine last friday Patricia: hmm... Jerome: She was right about the stupid part though Patricia smiles at jerome he smiles back at her Alfie: What? Jerome: Yeah Amber: He is smarter than you and all the boys in this house put together Alfie: I've had enough of this c'mon Ams Amber: Right behind you boo Patricia: Whatever The next morning at breakfast it was a bit uncomfortable for Nina, Fabian, Mick and Mara as Amber and Alfie walked in holding hands, glaring at Jerome and Patricia who sat at one end of the table and Amber and Alfie sat at the other end leaving the other four in the middle with complete silence. Nina: Everyone have a good sleep? Fabian/Mick/Mara: Yeah... Amber: Maybe Jerome dreamt about how wicked he was to my Alfie last night Patricia: Maybe Alfie couldn't get to sleep because he was taking into consideration how stupid he is Nina: Guys just stop okay this is getting out of hand Amber/Alfie/Jerome/Patricia: THEY STARTED IT! Woa serious tension there. What should I put next?? Please tell me in the commments and also tell me what you think!! Pucktana88 xx Category:Patrome Story Category:Amfie Story Category:Patrome